Meta data is “data on data” which is used as data explaining image data, audio data and the like (these data will be referred to as “binary data”). A keyboard search can be performed on the image data, audio data and the like by adding the meta data to the respective binary data. Accordingly, as more meta data are added to the respective binary data, a search can be conducted with more key words.
Further, input of binary data or registration of meta data from a removable PC card is performed by a user's inputting a corresponding command or designation using GUI or the like.
However, the work to add meta data to binary data is very troublesome for the user. For example, the user must check each binary data for input of meta data. Further, even if the same meta data is to be added to binary data generated on almost the same condition, the same meta data must be repeatedly inputted.
Further, as a method of inputting meta data for respective binary data, proposed is storing meta data of binary data to be obtained onto a removable storage medium such as a memory card, then storing the binary data onto the storage medium, and thereafter, adding the meta data to the respective binary data by a meta data registration device. However, the meta data registration device cannot automatically select one of processing of previously inputting meta data (pre-input processing) from processing of adding the meta data to the binary data (addition processing). Accordingly, it is necessary for the user to select any of the processings from the same menu. Thus, in this conventional art, the operation is complicated and cannot be automated.
As a result, in many cases, meta data is not actually added to binary data.